Return to work
by Aslaak
Summary: OS Huddy, Hilson, spoiler saison 7. Wilson s'inquiète pour House alors que celui-ci accueille un nouveau membre dans son équipe.


_**Titre**__: Return to work_  
_**Disclaimers**__: Je n'ai pas été payer pour écrire cette fic, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage), etc..._  
_**Résumé**__: Wilson est inquiet pour House tandis que celui-ci accueille une nouvelle personne dans son équipe._  
_**Spoiler**__: Saison 7, se situerait plutôt dans le 7x02._  
_**Type**__: Romance (un petit peu), Humor. Huddy & Hilson._

Princeton Plainsboro, 8h00, le grand docteur Gregory House faisait son entrée dans le hall de l'hôpital. Les infirmières regardèrent en même temps leur montre, non elles n'hallucinaient pas, l'antipathique docteur House était à l'heure. Wilson, qui était arrivé avec son ami, était bien content qu'il prenne de bonnes résolutions. Il se disait qu'il avait tourné la page, qu'il avait laissé Cuddy s'installait avec Lucas, et même s'il fut choqué de la demande en mariage du détective, il avait cessé d'y penser. Evidemment, le docteur James Evan Wilson ignorait certaines choses, entre autre le fait que Cuddy ait rompu avec Lucas, et le fait qu'elle entretenait une relation avec House depuis une semaine. Les deux amis entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Wilson appuya sur le bouton de l'étage où se trouvaient leurs bureaux puis prit la parole :  
-Tu vas bien House ? _demanda t-il à la fois inquiet et heureux pour son ami._  
Le dénommé House soupira, "J'avais complètement oublié qu'il n'était pas au courant..." Il releva la tête et fixa un point invisible droit devant lui.  
- Je t'invite au resto ce soir et je t'expliquerais.  
Il n'en regarda pas moins Wilson, qui lui le fixa, inquiet. D'habitude c'est lui qui payait ses repas, et en plus il l'avait invité au restaurant. Peut être reprenait-il de la Vicodine ? Cela justifierait sa bonne humeur...House se rendit dans bureau, serein, tandis que Wilson se rendait dans le sien, avec plein de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il entra dans la salle de différentiel et lança un bonjour à son équipe qui le fixait d'un air intrigué. Il enleva son blouson, et essaya d'éviter les questions de ses employés sur sa bonne humeur :  
-Vous avez des cernes sous les yeux, Taub, dispute conjugal ? _demanda t'il en prenant un café._  
-Elle m'a trompé, déclara t-il en baissant tête. House bût une gorgée de café, plutôt bon selon lui. Quoi ? Il ne l'avait même pas rembarré ? Il ne lui avait pas dit d'aller voir ailleurs ? Il bût encore un peu de café, regardant Taub, étonné.  
-Elle te la dit ? _demanda Chase, subitement intéressé._  
-Non, je l'ai suivit..._répondit-il soupirant._  
Chase ne répliqua pas, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise.  
-Décidemment, votre couple sonne bien avec "infidélité".  
-House arrêtez ça ! _cria Foreman, qui était resté silencieux pendant la discussion._ Au moins lui, il a un couple, _répliqua t-il froidement._  
-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais très bien ! _dit House sur le même ton en posant sa tasse un peu trop fort sur la table en verre, ce qui eut pour cause un peu de café renversé. _Il tourna la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Cuddy, tenant une pochette à la main.  
-Jeune femme de 24 ans ayant une température de 39,7, sueurs abondantes et frissons, elle revient d'un voyage de deux semaines en Afrique, à vous de jouer ! Elle tendit les dossiers à House qui les prit et la remercia. Elle repartit laissant son compagnon surpris mais amusé de son attitude. Elle l'avait à peine regardé, il savait qu'elle s'en empêché car la semaine dernière ils avaient faillit succomber à la tentation ce qui le fit sourire légèrement. Il retourna s'assoir, prit ses lunettes et commença à lire silencieusement le dossier.  
-House, donnez nous les dossiers, _dit Foreman lassé du comportement de son patron.__  
_-Appelez la fondation "Cours toujours", _il sourit intérieurement à cette phrase._  
-Vous allez bien ? _demanda finalement Taub._  
-Bien sur, _répondit House en continuant de lire._  
-Vous n'avez même pas fait de remarque sur la tenue de Cuddy...,_argumenta Chase._  
-Et vous l'avez remercié, _termina Foreman._  
House enleva ses lunettes, releva la tête vers ses employés et déclara calmement, tentant de ne pas les tuer sur place :  
-Premièrement, je vais très bien, deuxièmement, je n'ai pas à critiquer la tenue de Cuddy puisqu'elle est parfaite et troisièmement, il insista sur le mot, je suis majeur et je fais ce que je veux. Donc j'ai le droit de la remercier si j'en ai envie.  
Il en avait peut être trop dit, personne ne parlait, regardant House silencieusement.  
-Bonjour...  
Le grand chef regarda en direction de la porte, une jeune femme de 25 ans s'y tenait, blonde aux yeux marrons.  
-Je m'appelle Jenny Tamblyn. Je suis étudiante en médecine et j'ai était engagé ici pour faire partie de l'équipe du docteur House.  
Elle s'approcha du docteur et lui donna son dossier. Il le prit sans décrocher un mot et prit connaissance des informations la concernant.  
-Nettement moins sexy que numéro treize, _déclara t-il en la regardant avant de continuer sa lecture. _  
Foreman soupira, la jeune étudiante était stupéfaite.  
-Alors, vous êtes une élève très douée mais vous avez des lacunes en diagnostic, _il ferma le dossier._ Super ! On va s'éclater !  
Chase fit signe à Jenny de s'assoir avec eux. House lança un dossier à chacun de ses employés. Une visite chez Cuddy s'improvisait, elle avait même prévu un dossier supplémentaire pour la nouvelle.  
-La patiente a voyagé au Kenya, elle a de forte céphalées, ainsi que des diarrhées et vomissements, _signala House._  
-Je prescrirai une bandelette urinaire, _déclara Taub.__  
_-Et vous ? _demanda House à Tamblyn._  
-Un dépistage du paludisme et une série d'hémoculture ?  
-Très bien, Taub, prescrivez une bandelette urinaire. Chase et Foreman, amenez Tamblyn avec vous pour le dépistage et la série d'hemoculture.  
Son équipe partie, il prit sa balle dans ses mains et commença à jouer avec. Elle le faisait penser à Chase à ses débuts, trop sérieux et un peu coincé. Numéro Treize lui manquait un peu, son côté fêtard et décoincé entre autres. Il prit sa canne et partit vers le bureau de sa patronne...et compagne. Il entra sans frapper à la porte, comme d'habitude. Elle était sur son ordinateur portable, elle avait levé les yeux vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant House.  
-Tu es en pleine conversation avec Rachel ? _demanda t-il s'asseyant sur le canapé._  
-Elle dort, _répondit-elle souriante._  
Il sourit à son tour, il aimait la voir heureuse. Mais House reste House et il n'avait pas oublié la raison de sa venue.  
-Tu l'as trouvé où Tamblyn ? Non parce que franchement, plus coincé y a pas, _répliqua House en grimaçant._  
-C'est une étudiante très douée et puis...je suis sûre que tu sauras la décoincée, _répondit-elle en fermant le clapet de son ordinateur._  
-Je peux la saouler ? _demanda t-il avec un grand sourire._  
-Hors de question.  
Il continua avec un sourire pervers :

-Et est-ce que je peux...  
-Dans tes rêves ! _dit-elle lui brusquement en lui coupant la parole._  
-Bon tant pis, au pire je demanderai à Chase..._soupira t-il en se levant._  
-Et est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? _demanda t-il en se retournant vivement vers Cuddy quand il avait atteint la porte._  
-P.A.S A.U T.R.A.V.A.I.L, _dit-elle en articulant exagérément. _Tu sais très bien comment cela c'est terminé la dernière fois.  
-Arf ! Ok on était à doigts de le faire mais on ne la pas fait ! supplia _t-il avec une moue d'enfant.__  
_Elle se leva de sa chaise et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, il approfondit un peu plus le baiser posant ses mains dans son dos mais elle se retira avant que cela n'aille trop loin. Il repartit donc avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui se dépêcha d'effacer à la vue des infirmières.

De leurs cotés, Chase et Foreman commençaient la série d'hémoculture tandis que Tamblyn les observer attentivement.  
-Il est souvent comme ça le chef ? _demanda t-elle finalement._  
-Il a un caractère de chien mais là il était particulièrement irrité, _déclara Foreman._  
-Que c'est t-il passé ?  
-Et bien, Foreman lui a balancé les quatre vérités à la figure, _répondit Chase avec un petit sourire._  
-A part ça, c'est un génie.  
-J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler, il est célèbre à l'université ! Mais aussi pour son côté antipathique...  
Chase et Foreman se mirent à rigoler, Jenny fit de même.

Deux heures plus tard, toujours aucune nouvelles de ses larbins. A part Taub qui lui avait envoyé un message lui disant que la bandelette urinaire était négative. Il partit alors manger à la cafétéria, il s'assit à sa table et soupira, Wilson était occupé et il ne pouvait pas venir, il avait donc dû payer son repas. Il allait manger son dessert quand il fut interrompu par son bipper. Il marmonna un juron avant de poser son plateau sur le tapis roulant puis de partir dans son bureau. A peine venait-il d'entrer que Tamblyn commença à parler :  
-Elle a un paludisme !  
-Quoi vous m'avez bipé pour ça ? Je vous signale que j'étais en plein dessert ! _dit-il avec un air faussement outragé.__  
_-On la mise sous quinine mais maintenant elle ne répond plus !  
-Sa fréquence cardiaque est à combien ? _demanda House._  
-Elle est à 130, elle est en sueurs et a des tremblements, _répondit Chase._  
-Par contre sa température est descendue à 37,2 mais elle a un signe de Babinski bilatéral, _ajouta Taub._  
-On l'a placé en salle de déchoquage puis on lui a donné un traitement valium, PLS, iono avec enzymes cardiaques pour confirmer une rabdomyolise mais son état reste inchangé, _termina Foreman.__  
_-Bande d'idiot..., _souffla House._  
-Pardon ? _demanda Tamblyn en haussant les sourcils.__  
_-Sa glycémie est à combien ?  
-1,7 mmol/L...c'est une hypoglycémie d'origine iatrogène, _répondit Foreman._  
- Exactement, donnez-lui deux ampoules de G30 en IVD et un G5 en continu. Taub vous ferez la surveillance des reprises de conscience et de sa glycémie toutes les heures. Je veux qu'elle reste en déchoquage tant que ce n'est pas réglé. Je me barre.  
-Vous allez où ? Il n'est que 14h15, _signala Foreman._  
-Faire mes consultations pour mon plus grand malheur ! Vous n'avez qu'à faire visiter l'hôpital à Tamblyn, _déclara t-il en partant._

Les infirmières étaient plus qu'étonnées en voyant House se présenter pour les consultations.  
-Pari débile avec Wilson, se justifia t-il.  
"Dernière fois que je paris des heures de consult' au bowling" se dit-il. Il partit alors dans une salle de consultation où se trouvait son premier patient. Entre les rhumes, les doigts cassés, les patients qui croyaient avoir une maladie grave en se basant sur des diagnostics trouvés sur le net alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une simple grippe et ceux qui appliquaient leur inhalateur pour l'asthme comme un parfum. C'était une journée plus qu'amusante mais néanmoins ennuyante pour le docteur House. Il repartit un instant dans le bureau de Cuddy pour la prévenir qu'ils allaient au restaurant avec Wilson à 19h30. La journée continua alors de passer normalement, ennuyante pour certains, pour d'autres amusante, etc...Wilson était arrivé le premier au restaurant que lui indiqua son ami, il s'installa à une table et patienta jusqu'à son arrivé. Il fut étonné de voir que Cuddy était présente, il leur fit un signe de la main puis ils vinrent s'assoir à leur tour. Wilson était nerveux, il s'était posé des questions toute la journée et il attendait des réponses.  
-Alors, tu m'explique ? _demanda t-il, impatient._  
-J'ai une relation avec Lisa depuis une semaine..., _dit-il calmement en posant_  
sa main sur celle de Cuddy qui était posée sur la table.  
Wilson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se retourna vers sa patronne.  
-Lucas ?  
-J'ai rompu, _déclara t-elle._  
Wilson était sous le choc, puis finalement il les félicita, heureux pour ses amis. Il servit le Champagne qui venait d'être posé sur la table puis les verres s'entrechoquèrent, laissant les amis profitaient de leur soirée, car demain sera une journée de travail, Wilson et Cuddy y étaient habitués, pas House... 


End file.
